Crazy Night
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Los Shinsengumi crean una fiesta el cual el objetivo es beber y beber más cerveza. Es a partir de esa noche, donde gracias a los efectos del alcohol se desvelará un nuevo amor, o quizá dos, o quizá tres, o quizá cuatro.


_**Nota introductoria: Como aviso constantemente en mis fanfics, este fanfic contiene yaoi, es decir relaciones entre hombre x hombre. Aunque en esta voy añadir una excepción: a parte de yaoi, también hay relaciones normales. Es una historia enredosa que por mi opinión, no se sabe el final hasta que se llega : ) Yo diría que el personaje principal es Hijikata, pues es como si estuvieramos más con él. OGh, es que amo a ese hombre xD**_

**El disparate amoroso que podía llegar a provocar una sola noche.**

Del cuartel de los Shinsengumi se escuchaba un escandaloso alboroto que únicamente provenía de una de las miles de habitaciones que tenía. En esta estaban prácticamente todos los integrantes de la fuerza policial. Sentados aleatoriamente, a duras penas cabían allí. Por suerte únicamente había una mesita de patas cortas en medio por lo que podían aprovechar bien el espacio.

Y tanto que lo aprovechaban, en las manos de cada uno de ellos había jarras de cerveza que precisamente no poco a poco se bebían. De eso venía aquel escándalo. Quién diría que se trataban de los policías que se encargaban de vigilar el mal, en especial en aquellas altas horas de la noche que era cuando más peligro había.

Las puertas corredizas y antiguas de aquella antigua casa que daban al exterior, es decir, a aquel jardín amurallado, estaban abiertas para que corriera el aire. Fuera ya podían verse a algunos de ellos tirados por los suelos, vomitando o hablando entre sí en el pasillo de madera que rodeaba toda la casa.

- ¡chicos, me alegra tanto que celebréis conmigo esta noticia!-gritaba Kondo con las típicas marcas rojizas en las mejillas de cuando uno estaba borracho. -¡estoy tan contento, pensé que ésto nunca sucedería!-alzó la copa llena de cerveza, haciendo que cayera gran parte del líquido al suelo, y se lo llevó a la boca para terminarla de un trago.

- Jefe, tenga cuidado.-le medio regañó irritado el que se sentaba a su lado que recibió "esa gran parte" de cerveza en sus pantalones.

- ¡Hijikata, anímate! ¡Sé el espíritu de la fiesta!-le respondió Kondo ignorando su queja. Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y le balanceó de un lado a otro mientras cantaba sin sentido algún himno festero.

- ¿Hijikata el alma de la fiesta?-soltó con ironía Okita al escuchar aquello.-imposible.

Hijikata desafió con la mirada al muchacho que tan arrogante era y se apartó del brazo de su superior casi de un estirón. Pero ya podía enfadarse lo que quisiera, Okita tenía mucha razón. A pesar de haber allí un ambiente agradable, gritos de alegría y momentos de risa, la expresión de Hijikata nunca cambiaba. Y eso que la copa que llevaba en su mano ya era la tercera.

- ¿no te alegras de saber que por fin podré formar una familia con Otae?-le preguntó Kondo entrecerrando los ojos de lo mareado que se encontraba e intentando hacer una expresión seria que en aquella situación quedaba ridícula.

- Oh, sí. Claro.-fingió el moreno un interés que convenció a Kondo pues se levantó y empezó a gritar subiéndose encima de la mesa.

Al ver como Okita terminaba su jarra con toda la delicadeza del mundo, a diferencia de los tragos bestias y rudos que hacían el resto de sus compañeros, Hijikata le miró furioso y se la quitó de un manotazo.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú bebiendo cerveza?! ¡Si eres menor!-le gritó y luego miró la jarra alucinado sin poder creérselo.- ¿desde cuándo tú bebes?

- Que más da eso, si yo no me pongo borracho como los demás.-sentenció el joven con aquella mirada tan neutral que tenía, que en efecto, no había cambiado en absoluto, tan sólo sus mejillas estaban algo rojizas pero nada más.

Hijikata suspiró del agobio. Dijera lo que dijera, Okita haría lo que quisiera. Es más, no tardó en coger otra jarra y volver a beber cerveza.

Hacía mucho calor allí dentro, tanto que no era extraño ver a alguno sudando la gota gorda. Los uniformes de Shinsengumi eran gruesos y acalorados, no había cosa peor que aquellos uniformes cuando hacía calor. Hijikata miró la puerta donde podía verse el jardín y chistó.

- voy a salir fuera.-comunicó Okita alzándose.

Pero fue alzarse y caer casi al suelo. Hijikata alzó una ceja viendo como se recuperaba y le miraba a él como si tuviera la culpa.

- ¿¡me miras a mí cómo si fuera el culpable?!-se quejó molesto.-¡pero si es porque vas borracho!

- No estoy borracho…-le contradijo éste negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo, quiso andar de nuevo hacia delante, pero era increíble su balanceo.-Sólo algo mareado…

Hijikata chistó por quién sabe cuanta vez y obligándose así mismo a hacerlo, ayudó a Okita a salir fuera cogiéndole de la cintura y dejando que éste apoyara su brazo en sus hombros. Una vez fuera, ambos se sentaron en el bordillo del pasillo aún agarrados. Eran de los pocos que más o menos estaban serenos. Casi todo el Shinsengumi llevaba una buena borrachera.

- A pesar de ser una gran noticia para el comandante, sigo pensando que siendo la policía no deberíamos hacer una fiesta así.-confesó Hijikata por fin el remordimiento que había estado sintiendo todo el tiempo.-Como siempre, el comandante tan alocado…

- Hacer cosas así de vez en cuando no viene mal a nadie, la policía también se merece un descanso.-fue lo que le respondió Okita que a pesar de lo ebrio que iba podía vocalizar correctamente.

El joven le miró con la intención de que éste le comprendiera. Pero no fue así, Hijikata continuaba pensando que cosas así no debían hacerse. El muchacho iba a volver a darle un trago a su cerveza, pero el moreno se la quitó por segunda vez.

- ¡ahora sí que vas borracho, no bebas más!-le regañó.

Pero para borracho él, que al coger la copa de éste su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio al zarandearse y cayó encima del chico. Para colmo la copa de cerveza se derramó por encima de ambos cuerpos. Tanto la cara de Okita como su cabello quedaron mojados.

- ¡Qué torpe!-se quejó el muchacho irritado mientras cerraba los ojos y se intentaba limpiar con las manos.- ¡ahora estoy lleno de cerveza por todas partes!

De la impresión, Hijikata se había quedado paralizado. Debía estar muy borracho, además el zarandeo le había mareado por un momento.

- Quita de encima, imbécil, estás muy borracho.-le dijo Okita mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima sin resultado, pues el cuerpo de Hijikata pesaba lo suyo.-A ver si te caes y tienes un accidente, desgraciado.

- Tan respetuoso con tu superior como siempre.-gruñó al escucharle y le cogió de la mejilla estirándole en son burlesco. Pero no se apartó de encima suya, no parecía con intención de eso. Es más, su cara se acercaba a la suya sin darse cuenta.

Entonces, les vio. Entre los matorrales, con ramas en la cabeza y vestidos de trajes de camuflaje, estaban allí, mirando con ojos como platos la escena.

- ¡es GAY! ¡AY, DIOS MÍO, QUE ES GAY!-gritó Shinpachi alzándose de entre los matorrales y señalándoles con los ojos desorbitados.

El gritar aquello hizo que varios compañeros del Shinsengumi se les quedaran mirando. Hijikata se apartó del cuerpo de Okita corriendo. El sólo se había quedado así porque se había sentido a gusto, y el haberse acercado al rostro de Okita sólo había sido coincidencia. Él no habría hecho nada, y el pensarlo sólo le hizo enrojecer aún más los coloretes de borracho.

- Yo ya me lo esperaba de Hijikata, ja, ja.-se rió una voz más masculina que la de Shinpachi.

Y Gintoki salió de entre los matorrales riéndose con burla.

- ¡mentira! ¡además, ¿vosotros qué hacéis aquí?!-intentó defenderse Hijikata aún sonrojado.-¡Qué manía de entrar en el cuartel como si fuera vuestro!

Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura se acercaron hacia ellos vestidos ya normales (quién sabe como podían cambiarse tan rápidamente, cosas del manga). Pronto pudieron descubrir el por qué estaban allí, cuando Shinpachi empezó a golpear a Kondo asegurándole que su hermana no era de él, que jamás le aceptaría como cuñado y que ni se le ocurriera tocarle un dedo, y menos en las zonas privadas, que quería mantener a su hermana virgen para toda la vida a no ser que se casara con un sucio millonario que le pudiera mantener a él también.

Pero las razones se esfumaron tan pronto como vinieron. Pronto los tres jóvenes se unieron a la fiesta como quién quiera la cosa. Cogiendo una jarra de cerveza empezaron a festejar y gritar tanto o más como el resto.

Pasaron las horas, y poco a poco la sala se iba quedando vacía, pero los invitados no parecían tener intención de marcharse. Seguían allí, poniéndose más borrachos que nadie.

- ¿¡cómo es que dejas que la niña beba?!-gritó Hijikata al ver a Kagura bebiendo tranquilamente de una jarra.

Sin embargo, dio un sorbo y lo escupió corriendo (a la cara de uno, concretamente).

- ¡qué asco! ¡ésto sabe horrible!-se quejó la joven horrorizada del sabor.- ¡yo quiero comida!

Y sin más, se marchó de la sala introduciéndose por los pasillos buscando "comida", como si la casa fuera suya y tuviera todo el derecho del mundo de hurgarla a su antojo. Hijikata habría hecho algo al respecto si estuviera en buenas condiciones, pero no era así. Comenzaba a tener la típica risa tonta.

- ¡mirad, mirad! ¡soy un elefante!

Todos se giraron a esa dirección para ver como Gintoki se había colocado una corbata en la cabeza (robada de alguno) y se la ponía encima de la nariz como haciendo de la trompa. Lo gracioso fue cuando la levantó a base de soplar fuerte con la nariz, mientras imitaba el sonido del dicho animal.

Las risas aumentaron más. Y sin evitarlo, tanto Okita como Hijikata rieron también. Habían perdido la cuenta con las copas, ni siquiera sabían muy bien lo que hacían.

- ¡dónde haya bebida gratis siempre estás ahí, eh!-le dijo Shinpachi a Gintoki que no paraba de coger copas para bebérselas de un trago. Era el único que no había probado la bebida aún (hasta Kagura lo había hecho), sin duda el alcohol no le gustaba nada. Únicamente se mantenía sentado contemplando el panorama. Si seguía aquella marcha al final le tocaría llevarse a Gintoki en brazos.

Kondo, al igual que muchos más, ya dormían tirados en el suelo cuan largos eran. Más de una vez habían pisado la cara de uno, aunque eso poco importaba.

Okita se alzó, no sin antes balancearse un poco, y se marchó en silencio. Hijikata le hubiera preguntado a dónde iba, pero optó a callarse ya que no se veía capacitado para pronunciar una frase con sentido.

Aunque iba muy borracho, era capaz de distinguir los diferentes pasillos. Okita iba deambulando de pasillo en pasillo, casi diría que apoyándose pro las paredes. Las situaciones así al final le terminaban agobiando. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir ahora que era, aunque a duras penas, capaz de poder moverse hasta los dormitorios.

Chocó con algo sin darse cuenta. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la pequeña Kagura comiéndose un helado que seguramente había sido robado de la cocina de allí. Aquellos ojos azulados le miraron entre la oscuridad con incertidumbre. Ésta no llevaba la parte de arriba de su traje rojo, al parecer en la fiesta se había puesto una de las camisetas de tirantes que algún miembro del Shinsengumi habría tirado por ahí. Eso y la corbata, que la tenía mal puesta en el cuello.

- ¡ehh, ese helado es de aquí, devuélvelo!-se quejó Okita que tardó en darse cuenta del detalle, pues tenía pérdida de reflejos en su situación.

- ¡No quiero!-dijo ella muy tranquila.

El muchacho fue a cogerlo pero Kagura tuvo facilidad en esquivar su mano. La mano danzó un tiempo como una serpiente por el aire, sin ningún resultado. Al final éste se mosqueó y golpeando la pared con un manotazo acorraló a la pelirroja.

Al sentirse acorralada, Kagura intentó comerse el helado lo más rápido posible, pero al ir con tanta velocidad éste cayó encima de su ropa. Fue en aquel momento cuando Okita se dio cuenta.

- ¡y también has robado la ropa, ladrona! ¡Y ahora la has manchado!-aún acorralando a la niña con una mano sobre la pared, con la otra empezó a estirar de la ropa de la pelirroja con cierta brutalidad.

Entonces hizo algo que no debió hacer, pero que no pensó sobre ello hasta que lo hizo, desventaja de estar borracho. Le quitó la camiseta (con facilidad, pues a la chica le venía enorme) y empujándole le tiró al suelo, cayendo él encima suya.

- ¡depravado, gilipollas, quítate de encima o pienso dejarte tus h*** como un puré!-empezó a quejarse Kagura al mismo tiempo que se tapaba el poco pecho desnudo. Empezó a patalear pero Okita pronto se lo impidió forzando sus piernas con las suyas.

No había pensado en el hecho de que al quitarle la camiseta ésta quedaría desnuda. El muchacho miró a Kagura impresionado de su propio acto, no era capaz de recapacitar la situación, ni siquiera estaba pensando en aquel momento lo que hacía. Sus ojos rodaron del rostro de la chica hasta abajo, donde estaba la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo. Entonces lo hizo, sin escuchar las quejas de ésta, le cogió de la barbilla con fuerza para forzarla y la besó sin ningún tipo de consentimiento. El beso dejó patidifusa a la pelirroja pues sus quejas y sus movimientos bruscos cesaron al instante.

Estuvo un gran tiempo besándola, besándola como él quería pues era así como le gustaba dar los besos, controlando él la situación. Lo primero que hicieron sus manos fue coger uno a uno los artilugios que llevaba ésta en el cabello, quedando así suelto y desperdigado por el suelo. Después fueron hacia abajo lentamente, acariciando la piel con suavidad…

- Oye, ¿éstos no tardan mucho?-preguntó Hijikata refiriéndose a Okita y a Kagura.

Pero no hubo respuesta, todos los que habían allí estaban durmiendo excepto él. Hasta la luz de la habitación se había apagado, quedándose casi a oscuras. El ronquido de Gintoki, que era quién dormía más cerca suyo fue su única respuesta. Nadie había puesto orden allí, así que cada cual dormía de la forma que más le placía. En el caso de Gintoki casi debajo de la mesa, abrazándose a una pata.

Tumbándose él también, intentó dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos la habitación parecía dar vueltas. Demasiado mareado para aún dormirse, envidiaba al resto por su facilidad. Dio varias vueltas, miró el techo un largo tiempo, hasta fue a coger un bote de mayonesa que había en la despensa del jardín y se lo tomó entero, y ya cuando pensaba que por fin caería rendido, alguno que estaba tumbado a su lado se apoyó encima suya, abrazándolo con fuerza.

No tuvo mucha dificultad en saber de quien se trataba a pesar de estar todo oscuro. El pelo plateado de Gintoki era irreconocible. Hijikata soltó una mueca de desagrado.

- Alcohol…-susurró Gintoki en sueños, respirando como si oliera dicho aroma.-alcohol…

Entonces se acercó más a él y empezó a oler su cabello como si fuera un perrito en búsqueda de comida. Por un momento no pudo aguantar la risa ya que la nariz de éste se metía entre su pelo sin cuidado y su respiración constante le hacía cosquillas. Sin embargo, dejó de reir cuando Gintoki dejó el cabello y bajó hasta el cuello, pues fue oler poco porque no tardó en empezar a lamerle la piel. Claro, tanto su cabello como algo de su piel estaban impregnados (y algo pegajosos por eso) del alcohol que él antes había derramado.

- ¡ahh! ¡aparta, guarro!-gritó Hijikata al notar la lengua viscosa de éste como lamía con insistencia como si fuera chocolate de verdad.-¡aparta o te mato!

Al empujarle con aquella bestialidad, Gintoki despertó de su dulce sueño sobre alcohol o chocolate.

- ¿ah?-soltó con una voz ronca y amuermada el peliplateado.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me empujas?-le preguntó mientras se rascaba el pelo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- me molestabas.-simplificó Hijikata sin querer decir lo que le había hecho por puro orgullo.

Gintoki alzó una ceja sorprendido, tomándose aquella respuesta como una ofensa, porque lo más seguro era que Hijikata le había empujado sólo para despertarle.

- ¡me querías desvelar, capullo!-se quejó Gintoki al comprender.

Y entonces Gintoki le empujó, con toda la fuerza que pudiera tener aún estando borracho. Luego se intentó levantar pero cayó al suelo de nuevo, pronunció algunas palabras sin sentido y frotándose la cabeza por el golpe no se dio cuenta de que Hijikata iba a por él por lo que no le detuvo cuando le cogió de la camisa y le miró con amenaza.

- ¡cómo me empujes de nuevo te pienso matar!-le amenazó con aquella mirada frívola que tanto podía asustar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, Gintoki le empujó de nuevo como pudo. Esta vez él cayó encima suya ya que Hijikata le seguía cogiendo de la camisa.

- Vaya, ¿no te recuerda esto a algo?-le preguntó Gintoki al verse encima de Hijikata de la misma forma en que antes él se había tumbado sobre Okita.-¿de verdad eres gay?

- ¿Q-qué?-tartamudeó el moreno poniéndose nervioso, y por ello, mosqueado.-¡no lo soy!

- Un acto vale más que mil palabras…-recitó de repente Gintoki.

- El refrán es "una imagen vale más que mil palabras".-le corrigió un molesto Hijikata más ebrio, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió se vio a Gintoki acercándose a sus labios y por tanto, no pudo impedir que éste le besara. Olía a alcohol, seguramente como él. Cerró los ojos y dejó llevarse. Ni siquiera se preguntó si Gintoki lo estaba haciendo a consciencia. Simplemente sentía placer en aquel momento, y estando borracho no sentía necesidad ni nada le impedía de parar.

- capullo, estás borracho.-le insultó al peliplateado cuando dejó sus labios y se le quedó mirando con una mirada lasciva.

- Sí, lo estoy. Pero veo que te da igual.-le respondió y tras eso le quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, para luego bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

- ¿Qué haces…-empezó a negar Hijikata cuando éste estaba a punto de hacer lo que él pensaba. El moreno miró hacia alrededor. Estaban rodeados de gente, aquello era embarazoso, ¿aunque cómo es que estaba pensando en la gente y no en la misma barbaridad que estaba a punto de hacer?

Gintoki se dio cuenta de que miraba alrededor y entonces sonrió:

- Todos duermen, da igual.

Y sin hacerle caso, continuó justo por donde lo había dejado. Tuvo que aguantarse los gemidos, o sino alguien podría verles. Gintoki parecía muy convencido, es más, parecía tener mucha práctica en ello, como sino fuera la primera vez…

**

Abrió los ojos de repente. Dando una bocanada de aire como si se tratara de la última, comprendió que estaba aún sobre el suelo del tatami de la habitación y que sin saber cómo y cuándo, se había dormido allí. Hijikata no estaba solo. Aún continuaban todas las "bellas durmientes" que habían podido dormirse mucho antes que él. Bueno, todas menos una, Gintoki no estaba allí. Al parecer ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros.

Se golpeó la frente al recordar de golpe lo que se atrevió hacer anoche y que jamás hubiera pensado que haría. Sin poder evitarlo se enrojeció y de alguna manera quiso esconderse, por lo que optó en restregarse las manos por la cara con desesperanza. En aquel momento deseaba que la tierra le tragase, que pudiera aislarse de aquel lugar durante muchos días, que lo de anoche se olvidara para siempre y cayera en el olvido. A pesar de que no quería acordarse, las escenas le venían una a una en su cabeza, y eran tan vivas aquellas en las que él y Gintoki "hacían el amor" que aún podía sentir el placer que había tenido en cada segundo. Aquel coito junto a él había sido tan rápido que hasta parecía un sueño, formaba parte de unos recuerdos vagos, como confusos y lejanos. Eso le pasaba por haber bebido demasiado, no le gustaba ni la sensación aquella de dolor de cabeza y confusión ni el hecho de que hacía unas horas había perdido el sentido común y se había dejado llevar por los actos estúpidos e inmaduros de un peliplateado atrevido.

Además, el hecho de haber realizado algo así le rompía el orgullo de una forma colosal. Y más sabiendo que…

Recordó con claridad de nuevo aquella escena, y entonces negó con la cabeza con fuerza deseando que aquello no fuera verdad. No lo admitía. Simplemente, era imposible pensar que Gintoki y él habían hecho algo, pero… así era.

En aquellos momentos sentía un terrible odio hacia el alcohol. Sino hubiera bebido de aquella forma… No, seguro que aquello no habría sucedido.

- Maldita sea, parezco un estúpido adolescente hormonado.-murmuró Hijikata para sí pensando que aquello de la bebida, el descontrol y los típicos sucesos nocturnos de los que luego uno se arrepentía al día siguiente solían pasar a los más jóvenes, no a los de su edad.

Ya era mayor para esas cosas. ¿Ahora cómo podría mantenerse sereno delante de Gintoki? Para nada quería avergonzarse o huir de él, debía dar un paso al frente. Aún así… sentía como si hubiera sido chafado, humillado. Por una parte había sido así, Gintoki se había aprovechado de él, por no decir que había sido él quién había llevado la postura del "atacante".

Lo mejor sería ir él mismo por su propio pie a su casa y decirle las cosas muy claras: "Aquel desliz nunca pasó entre tú y yo."

Y sólo de pensar que tendría que ver de nuevo aquel rostro, aquel rostro que había visto encima suyo, le había besado y que le había visto gemir de placer se puso de nuevo nervioso y a negar rápidamente la cabeza.

Pero sino lo hacía hoy no lo haría nunca. Aquello debía enterrarse lo más antes posible. Además, él no estaba enamorado de Gintoki, jamás podría enamorarse de un capullo así. Únicamente se había guiado por el placer porque había estado borracho, a todo el mundo le podía pasar algo así de vez en cuando…

Y al pensarlo se sintió bastante inmaduro e irresponsable. Que hubiera pasado si en vez de un hombre hubiera sido una mujer la que le hubiera atacado, ¿habría dejado embarazada a cualquiera?

"Una mujer…"

Ni siquiera Gintoki era mujer, sin duda aquello era lo más humillante que le había sucedido en toda su vida.

Ya iba alzarse con ademán de arreglar todo aquel trágico problema cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró Okita. Éste estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, tenía el pelo algo desordenado y le faltaba vestimenta: sin chaqueta y con el pantalón desabrochado.

- Tú también has cogido una buena cogorza, se ve.-le dijo más verle allí tumbado en el suelo junto al resto, aunque era el único despierto.-Es muy inmaduro, subcomandante.

Como siempre él y sus agradables frases que tanta satisfacción le daban. No podía comprender como es que podía soportarlo tanto.

- ¡Ala, ¿con quién ha follado?!-gritó Okita de repente señalando a un lugar en especial. Mostraba como sorpresa aunque se notaba que la fingía.

Hijikata miró sus pantalones, pegó un gritó agudo y ridículamente afeminado cuando vio que éstos estaban a medio subir y que encima había una sustancia demasiado sospechosa en ellos y en el suelo. De un gruñido se subió los pantalones y cogió su chaqueta que había usado de almohada para limpiar la mancha como fuera y hacerla desaparecer cuanto antes.

- ¡mayonesa, era mayonesa, no pienses mal, estúpido!-empezó a defenderse con nerviosismo y sin poder evitar tener la cara tan roja como un tomate.- v-v-v-verás, anoche tuve un desliz con la mayonesa...

- Sí, al parecer quién te dio mayonesa no quiso calcular bien la tirada, ¿no?

- ¡Exacto! Eso es, Claro… ¿QUÉ?-Hijikata comprendió el sarcasmo de las palabras de Okita demasiado tarde.- ¡no, te he dicho que no he hecho nada de eso, malpensado sadomasoquista! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra decir una puñetera palabra de esto, ¿entendido?!

Okita puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó la orden sin decir ninguna palabra más.

"Maldita sea, seguro que ese bastardo me dejó así aposta." Pensó Hijikata y por un momento le vino a la cabeza la imagen d Gintoki yéndose de allí con una sonrisa mezquina en sus labios mirándole con desprecio mientras dormía de aquella forma. Aquello le hizo sentirse más ridículo.

Los demás miembros del Shinsengumi no tardaron en despertar al igual que ellos. El último en hacerlo fue el comandante, el cual se despertó nombrando una y otra vez el nombre de su querida amada que por fin le había aceptado como pareja. Una vez todo empezó a marchar, Hijikata pidió a Okita que le acompañara al hogar de Sakata Gintoki, que éste se había dejado allí una pertenencia personal que le debía devolver. Okita aceptó en ir sin ningún pero, cosa que le extrañó bastante.

El sol de aquel día era radiante, y por lo tanto agobiador. La cabeza le continuaba doliendo desde ayer, y aunque no quería admitirlo, sentía un fuerte dolor en los muslos y en el abdomen, imaginándose ya cuál sería la causa. Por no decir que el estómago lo tenía tan revuelto que había sido incapaz de ingerir un solo bocado de algo, ni siquiera de su preciada mayonesa que a punto ha estado de metérsela por sus orificios nasales por si así podía funcionar sin que luego tuviera dolores.

En cambio, Okita no parecía ni cansado ni afectado por la cantidad de litros de alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior. Es más, disfrutaba de un agradable helado mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos más delante suya.

- venga, subcomandante. ¿No me diga que un poco de alcohol le hace tanto daño?-comenzó a decir el muchacho al voltear la cabeza y ver que el moreno cada vez iba más atrás. No sin antes darle otro lametón a su helado, se acercó a su superior con ojos de curiosidad.-¿Es que ayer hizo algún sobreesfuerzo para encontrarse tan cansado hoy?

De nuevo con las indirectas, Okita parecía tener un sexto sentido para aquellos temas. Hijikata fue capaz de contenerse el sonrojo, le miró con toda la frivolidad posible y dijo:

- no, no hice ninguno. No estoy tan cansado, sólo que me hago viejo…

- Ohhh, Toshiro está viejeteee.-canturreó Okita con tono burlesco.-¿Qué haremos? ¡El pobre ni siquiera ha encontrado el amor!

Lo dijo de forma tan descarada que el mosqueo de Hijikata produjo que el helado se fuera diez kilómetros más hacia delante de un puñetazo que consiguió rozar la mejilla del joven prepotente.

- ¿Pues sabe qué?-le dijo entonces Okita igual de tranquilo a pesar de que si el golpe le hubiera dado le hubiera reventado la cabeza.-Yo siento que puede llegar al amor con mucha facilidad…

Aquellas últimas palabras le sorprendieron tanto que su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. El rostro de Okita le miraba con ternura, como si el amor del que hablaba lo estuviera propagando en aquel momento.

- Al principio pensaba que alguien como usted no tendría nunca una pareja, ya que su genio y su carácter son insoportables.-seguía confesándose el chico, a esto último se rompió la pompa de ilusión y el ceño de Hijikata se frunció.-Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que cualquier persona puede obtener el amor, y yo sé que usted lo puede conseguir,-Okita dio varios pasos y le cogió de las manos, las aferró con fuerza.- más cerca de lo que cree, aquí mismo, a su lado…

No sabía que pensar ante aquello. Si lo pensaba de forma malpensada, Okita se le estaba confesando. Si lo miraba desde otro punto diferente, es decir, como una opinión más de un amigo, él sólo le estaba apoyando. Pero eso raramente podía surgir de Okita, él nunca le había aconsejado ni apoyado, algo así debía tener un sentido especial. Además, últimamente las relaciones que tenía con los hombres no es que fueran exactamente de amistad.

- El amor puede estar tan cerca…-decía el muchacho.- Aunque sea tan increíblemente estúpido y en ocasiones te den ganas de matar a esa persona una y otra vez. Hasta hay veces que te la imaginas muerta.

La pompa de ilusión, antes rota pero que se había vuelto a recrear, se volvió a romper. De nuevo el ceño se volvió a fruncir.

- ¿Te imaginas muerta a esa persona?-preguntó el moreno sin comprender.

Okita le soltó de las manos y se volteó dándole la espalda. ¿Acaso sonrojado? Entonces fue cuando comprendió que debía de ser él, pues siempre a lo largo de todos los años Okita había estado intentando matarle para conseguir su puesto. ¿Debía ser eso el popular odio-amor?

- Estar dispuesta a olvidar el pasado, a borrar cualquier otra relación pasada que haya sucedido hace mucho tiempo o no tanto, quizá…

Hijikata tragó saliva, la voz de Okita parecía diferente, como si estuviera realmente afectado. Jamás hubiera pensado que aquel crío de verdad tuviera sentimientos. Aquél parecía otra persona, otro Okita que le estaba enterneciendo cada vez más el corazón. Era como si aquel deseo que siempre había seguido sin darse cuenta ahora lo tuviera muy cerca.

"Okita se volteaba y le confesaba con un rostro dulce y lleno de una ternura irresistible:

-Le quiero, Toshiro."

Pero eso sólo había ocurrido en su imaginación. Y fue pensarlo y enrojecerse de tal manera que le empezaron a arder las orejas. Se tapó las mejillas con las manos e intentó espabilarse al ver que el verdadero Okita se volteaba ante él. Por un momento notó su corazón en la misma garganta, ya que sin saber por qué se imaginó que éste diría lo que en sus sueños.

Pero no fue así, Okita simplemente dijo:

- ¿Marchamos… hacia allá?

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza, retomaron el camino. Esta vez, en silencio, pensativos. Ahora estaba más convencido de sus sentimientos. Nunca había querido verlo, pero era obvio que sentía una atracción muy fuerte por Okita. Y ahora estaba más convencido de ello, ya que tras lo visto seguramente él sentía algo parecido.

Pero allí había un fuerte obstáculo: Su cabeza estúpida y hormonada había hecho que la noche anterior tuviera relaciones sexuales con Sakata. Hecho que siempre se sentiría arrepentido. Debía eliminar como fuera aquel recuerdo de su vida, y así hacer, como bien le había dicho Okita, una nueva vida que solamente le entregaría a él. "Olvidando viejas y nuevas relaciones".

**

Por otro lado, en una casa vieja, sucia y mal cuidada, un tal peliplateado bastantes veces antes nombrado, se encontraba tumbado en el sillón leyendo una Shonen JUMP que al parecer no podía faltar cada semana. Mientras lo hacía, el muy descarado se sacaba mucosidades del orificio nasal derecho con un el dedo meñique.

Aún tenía algo de dolor de cabeza desde el día anterior, pero aún así, podía seguir leyendo como siempre y el dulce matinal no había faltado, por supuesto. Seguramente era el azúcar lo que era capaz de tanto animarle.

Tanto él, como Shinpachi y Kagura se habían marchado muy pronto del cuartel de los Shinsengumi. Sabían que si permanecían allí hasta que todos despertaban les tocaría dar una parte del dinero que se habría puesto para la bebida y seguramente limpiar parte de los desperdicios. Que mejor manera para evadir tales cosas que salir de allí lo antes posible.

Kagura salió del armario que utilizaba de habitación con un rostro cansado y débil. Llevaba puesto el pijama, y amarraba de un brazo su almohada. Frotándose un ojo se acercó a Gintoki somnolienta.

- ¿pero no decías que ibas a volver a dormir, qué no habías dormido nada en toda la noche?-le preguntó Gintoki molesto, pues se había esperado tener algunas horas de silencio para leer con tranquilidad el comic.

- Es que lo he intentado, pero aún así, aún teniendo mucho, mucho sueño… Sigo sin poder dormir.-confesó la pequeña con una vocecita intranquila y asustada.

Gintoki alzó la mirada por encima de su revista al notar el tono de la voz de la niña, pues algo extraño había notado en él. En efecto, los ojos azulados de la pequeña Kagura parecían llorosos y apunto de tirar varias lágrimas.

- ¡oi, oi!-se alarmó el peliplateado alzándose del sillón y abandonando su agradable lectura.- ¿¡pero qué te pasa a ti ahora?!

Y entonces, sin esperárselo, Kagura se abalanzó encima suya, haciendo que cayeran ambos en el sillón, y le abrazó hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Comenzó a llorar con desesperación, mojándole la camiseta de lágrimas.

- Oi, Kagura…-farfulló Gintoki con intranquilidad y sin saber muy bien que hacer para poder resolver la situación. Al final sus manos que no sabía donde colocarlas, cogieron a la muchacha y le abrazaron también.

La pelirroja llevaba el cabello suelto, éste se lo acarició varias veces escuchando en silencio como lloraba. Se preguntó cómo es que Shinpachi no había despertado por sus sollozos. Igual era mejor así, al parecer Kagura había aguantado sus lloros hasta ese momento y había decidido en abrirse únicamente a él.

- Kagura, tranquilízate. Quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado…-empezó a decir éste queriendo que la muchacha le confesara su tristeza y así cortar aquella situación tan embarazosa.

La pelirroja cesó sus lloros, se restregó los puños por aquellos ojos aguados y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Se veía mucha preocupación en su mirada, preocupación y miedo.

- Verás… ayer mientras estábamos en la fiesta…-contaba con la respiración entrecortada.-Cuando ya era muy tarde… Todos dormían… Yo me encontré…

En el rostro de Gintoki se visualizó pánico. Pero Kagura continuó con su historia y se dio cuenta de que no encontró "lo que se había imaginado".

- Me encontré con Okita… Y entonces él… Yo tenía miedo… Pero no sabía que hacer…-la joven se restregó la mano por la nariz para impedir que se le cayera el moquillo.-Nunca había estado con un chico así… Yo me dejé… Pero yo… Yo no siento nada por él…

Los ojos de Gintoki se entrecerraron. Así que Kagura intentaba contarle que había hecho cosas obscenas con Okita, el otro joven del "grupo". Vaya, al parecer él e Hijikata no habían sido los únicos en mojar aquella noche.

- Pero… ¿me estás diciendo que ya… no eres virgen? ¡¿Pero tú sabes cuánta edad tienes?!-se alarmó Gintoki haciendo el típico tono de padre enfadado. A veces se quedaba impresionado con lo avanzada que estaba ya Kagura en algunos aspectos, por ejemplo, no era extraño ver que ella hablara sobre temas del sexo. Algo así resultaba desconcertante.

- ¡Ya soy mayor para esas cosas! ¡Ya soy toda una mujer!-medio gritó como pudo la pequeña, pues su garganta entaponada poco le dejaba hacer.-¡Pronto tendré un chico a mi lado que sea mi pareja y me quiera!

"¿Un chico a su lado que le quiera?"

- Pero Kagura, ¿Desde cuándo piensas en estas cosas? Yo siempre pensé que en tu cabeza sólo existía la comida y poco más…-confesó Gintoki incrédulo.

- No es cierto, siempre tengo en mi cabeza aquella persona que me salvó de una vida cruel y me puso a su lado sin ningún por qué. Que me cuida y me mantiene, a pesar de lo vago que es. Que tiene muchos defectos, pero que en verdad es una buena persona…

No podía llegar a creerse que Kagura le estuviera describiendo a él. Por un momento quiso echarse hacia atrás, aunque no fue capaz ya que el respaldo del sillón se lo impedía. Kagura, la muchacha la cual siempre había estado con él en aquel hogar, le quería. Sentados y abrazados en el sillón, una situación que antes no le habría preocupado, empezó a ponerle nervioso por las consecuencias que podría tener.

- Pero Kagura, debes estar confundiéndote. Lo que tú sientes por mí es más un amor de hija, aunque no me guste decirlo…-tuvo que coger fuerzas para decir lo siguiente:-más o menos soy como tu padre.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no te veo como mi padre! ¡Yo a un padre no le haría esto!...

Y le besó en los labios. Gintoki abrió los ojos de par en par viendo como en primer plano el rostro de la pelirroja le besaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Besando aquellos labios que ni más menos hacia unas horas había usado para dar placer a Hijikata, la persona que él realmente había estado persiguiendo desde hacía muchos años y que por fin ayer pudo conseguir. Era ridículo que después de perseguir tanto un amor que en un principio le había parecido imposible, ahora le surgiera "esto". Y además, al parecer Kagura la noche anterior también había tenido algo con Okita, por lo que no entendía bien como ésta se abalanzaba hacia él en tan frágil situación. Aunque si le amaba desde hacia tiempo, quizá sentía remordimiento porque había sido infiel a sus sentimientos...

La puerta de casa se abrió y por el pasillo entraron Hijikata y Okita.

- ¡he venido para enterrar el altercado de ayer, quiero dejar claro que fue un accidente!-gritó el moreno con fuerza tras entrar al comedor, pues sentía que sino lo decía cuanto antes y con toda su energía jamás lo podría decir.

A lo que Okita, llegando después de él de la misma forma, le respondió con otro grito ajeno a su problema:

- ¡Kagura, he venido a pedirte que salgas conmigo!

Pero ni una frase ni la otra tuvieron respuesta. Hijikata y Okita dejaron de lado sus sentimientos tan diferentes y miraron absortos por primera vez el comedor que antes no habían mirado para concentrarse más en sus palabras: Kagura y Gintoki estaban sentados en el sillón besándose. Okita fue el afectado en esto, en cambio Hijikata lo único que le había dolido habían sido las palabras tan directas confesadas por Okita que jamás se habría esperado escuchar de él. En ningún momento había sido él la persona amada de la que había nombrado, siempre había estado hablando de aquella pelirroja que ahora se estaba besando con el que hacía nada le había besado a él. Así que Gintoki se dedicaba a robar la virginidad de los de su alrededor.

Gintoki y Kagura cesaron el beso al verles llegar de repente. El peliplateado dirigió su mirada a Hijikata sin comprender, intentando también mostrar en su mirada que él no había sido partícipe de aquella locura. Kagura miró de reojo a Okita, luego escondió el rostro en el pecho de su salvador; de aquella persona que realmente amaba.

**El disparate amoroso que podía llegar a provocar una sola noche.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.  
**

**Nota final: En finnn, así acabo~~~~ NOO! no va a tener continuación ^^ Porque pienso que estropearía este fan fic tan enredoso u_U Pero aún así escribid review anda *_* **

**Y así ha quedado : Gintoki - Hijikata - Okita - Kagura -Gintoki, aunque no pueda dibujarlo, es un círculo amoroso totalmente surrealista xD pero que en parte, en la historia le doy bastante sentido. **

**Poniendo a analizar, aquí quien más ha sufrido ha sido el pobre Hijikata ^^U que en un principio quería a Okita, tiene relaciones con Gintoki sin que él lo quiera y luego toma esperanzas y ve como Okita se le confiesa a Kagura =\\. Por ello está bien que realmente él sea más el protagonista. Luego sería el mismo Okita, el que ve como Kagura besa a Gintoki y es la persona que realmente quiere u_U luego Gintoki, que bueno, no mucho pero se entera de que Hijikata en realidad no quiere nada con él cuando en realidad él sí que siente algo. Y ya para terminar Kagura, que yo diría que ni sufre, la desgraciada o-O, tiene relaciones con Okita sin que ella quiera, vale... pero luego bien que se va con Gintoki y se queda allí con él xDU y claro, Gintoki no ha dicho nada de que quisiera a Hijikata, ni si quiera le rechazó el beso, tralala~ (pero no, no, no quedan juntos). **

**¿Por que tanto? Bueno, esto vino porque a ver, quería hacer un fanfic de Gintama y no me decidía.. Como pareja Yaoi me encantaba el Hijikata x Gintoki, pero luego me gustaba mucho también el Gintoki x Kagura, aunque veía preciosa el Okita x Kagura *_* ... Después el Hijikata x Okita en realidad está algo como de relleno xD si os dais cuenta ni siquiera hay nada entre ellos, ni un beso .____. tan sólo Hijikata que cae encima suya al principio del fic -_- bahh, por mi opinión las mejores escenas son: cuando Okita acorrala a Kagura, cuando Gintoki se acerca a Hijikata durmiendo y cuando Kagura le da un beso a Gintoki ^^ **

**PD: También quería añadir otro detallito más.. ¿A qué al principio de la historia parece que vaya a ser una historia entre Hijikata y Okita? xDD ohh, me gusta complicar las situaciones~ A ver, me gustaban estas parejas, pero en ningún momento vi que las acercaba obligadamente '_' creo que ha surgido bastante suelto todo, como si fuera todo casualidad o destino lo que pasara. **

**PD2: ¿Se nota que Shinpachi no me gusta? xD Sólo dice una maldita frase en todo el fanfic .-. bahh~ me cae mal. **

**Bien, y ya me callo que soy una pesada xD  
**

**Saluu~ : ) y se agradece el review de todo corazón.  
**


End file.
